


No Rubber Duck Here, Sorry

by fanwit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mad-Eye needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Alastor needs some help with double-checking and triple-checking and Arthur goes to help reassure him.
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Arthur Weasley
Kudos: 3





	No Rubber Duck Here, Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this fic refers to some paranoid thinking and grounding.

Arthur starts when he sees a figure in the doorway. "Oh, Jesus, I thought you were in the bathroom." 

"I was," Alastor says. "But I think there might be someone in there." 

"Really?" Arthur puts down his book and gets up from the couch. "Did your eye pick up anything?" 

"No." 

"Did you hear anything?" 

"No." 

"So it's just a feeling?" Arthur hesitates. They've been in situations like this before, where Alastor gets convinced of something. It's easier to go along and help him get grounded than to shake him out of the belief. Besides, there's always the chance he's right. But this one really can't be one where Alastor's right. If Alastor's magical eye didn't see anything... 

"It's more than a feeling," Alastor snaps. "It's everywhere, I _know_ it." 

That's a bit vague but Arthur accepts it. "Is there anything I can do to help? I know you wanted a bath..." 

"I do." Alastor looks down. His body's tense like he's ready to be attacked and his magical eye is focused on behind him. Arthur nods slowly. "I need it but..." 

Frustration flies across Alastor's face. His fists tightens. 

Arthur wants to do something but he's scared of making everything worse. Alastor was a simple man with many triggers. And Arthur could relate to triggers considered odd or unrealistic. "I could wait outside the door if you'd like." 

"That's... not bad." Alastor's tone conveys he hates this idea. But his face remains his usual stoic expression, all traces of frustration gone. Arthur sighs. 

"Well, let's go and look around the bathroom, see what we find." 

They stop outside the bathroom door. Alastor stares at the door. Arthur reaches out his hand but doesn't touch. He hovers just enough to feel like he's somewhat comforting Alastor. 

"Hey," Arthur says, "I know this is a bit scary." 

"I'm not scared." 

"The idea of someone being where they shouldn't be, that's scary. I'm not saying you're scared." 

"I don't see anyone in there." 

"Do you still have that feeling?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you want to open the door? Or will I?" 

Alastor looks over to Arthur then back at the door with a determined expression. Slowly and haltingly, he reaches out for the doorknob. Gripping it, he hesitates. 

Arthur pulls out his wand and moves it into Alastor's sight. Alastor's shoulders relax a little but he's still tense. He pushes open the door. 

The bathroom is empty. There's a towel on the floor, Alastor must've left it there. The bathtub looks a bit wet but the plug's out. Arthur does a quick _Homenum Revelio_ , making sure to say it out loud so Alastor knows what spell he cast. Nothing. He does a few other spells including _Specialis Revelio_. Still nothing. No humans, no creatures, and no spells cast upon anything in the room. 

"I'm not getting anything," Arthur informs Alastor. He nods solemnly but looks around the bathroom suspiciously. "Do you still..." 

"Yes," Alastor says firmly. "Stay." 

"Okay." Arthur steps further into the room and picks up a stool. He sits down on the stool. He looks around the room anxiously but immediately tries to suppress the feeling. Rationally he knows there's nothing but Alastor's fear is rubbing off. Arthur can't show his fear because that would make Alastor feel worse. 

Alastor cautiously enters the room, closing the door, his eyes darting all around. He leans down and picks up the towel. Handing it to Arthur, he strides over to the bathtub and starts running the water. 

"Any particular direction you want me to look in?" Arthur asks. Alastor frowns but gestures away from the bathtub, the opposite direction. Arthur'll be watching the wall, it seems. Arthur turns around on his stool and resigns himself to some time of boredom. It did make sense, the direction. Alastor would be in the bathtub, which was in the corner. He could watch the door and the opposite wall while Arthur watched the other wall. There _was_ the third wall but Alastor had that covered with both peripheral vision and his magical eye. 

There's sloshing. Alastor's already climbed in. Arthur fiddles with the towel a bit but tries to not take his eyes away from what he's watching. He doesn't want to be pretending to keep watch. Alastor probably wouldn't know the difference but Arthur would. 

There's a sigh from Alastor and Arthur resists the urge to look behind. He's unaccustomed to not being able to see the source of the noise. But he has a duty and he's not letting Alastor down. 

"Arthur?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Could you talk a little?" Alastor lets out a few shaky breaths. "Could use some distractions." 

Arthur isn't a stranger to needing distractions from his thoughts. He takes a moment to figure out what topics to best avoid today. He scans his wall then takes a deep breath. 

"Have I told you about the book I was reading?" 

"Not yet. Is it any good?" 

And Arthur begins explaining, making sure to pause for Alastor's inputs. It's hard to be distracted in one-sided conversations. 


End file.
